


Minor changes

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairings, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Their classmate Cenred walks into the party and the boys can't believe what they're seeing.(The guys are 18/19 in this, I think)





	Minor changes

**Author's Note:**

> This one was triggered by being at a convention and meeting Tom Ellis in person. This formed a whole new Cenred in my mind and I knew I had to write us some Cenred/Merlin. Sorry. Not sorry at all :)

“Is that…?“ Elyan stared.

“Definitely is.“ Lance nodded and couldn’t take his eyes away.

“What are you all looking at?” Arthur turned his head and nearly swallowed his beer the wrong way. “That’s not…”

“It is! Wow.” Gwaine’s eyes went wide. 

“What a haircut and some glasses can do.” Leon shook his head. “I saw him at the beginning of summer when he still had his long, unkempt hair.” He shuddered. “But look at him now.”

They all watched as their classmate Cenred made his way across the room. He had been known as the untidy one, the one that showed up in dirty clothes and always looked like his hair had never been cut and had never seen a comb. He had been squinting a lot of the time which always gave him an angry and frown-y look. Now, the boy had a neat haircut, was wearing stylish glasses and was dressed in neat black jeans and a simple black t-shirt. There was some sexy stubble on his face, too.

“He’s hot.” Gwaine stared openly. When Percy put his arm around his shoulder possessively, he added “Wonder what caused the change.”

None of them could take their eyes off the tall brunette and watched him approach another one of their classmates, who greeted him with a smile so wide it crinkled up his eyes. Soon, the other had his arms around Cenred’s neck and pulled his head down for a deep kiss. 

“Oh, wow, who’d have thunk?” Lance turned, no longer interested. Cenred didn’t seem to be competition for any of the girls’ attention. 

“But that’s…” Elyan blinked and then shrugged. 

“Good for him!” Gwaine high-fived Percy, then wrapped his arm around his waist and resumed his conversation with Leon.

The only one still staring was Arthur. He didn’t know who he was more jealous of, Cenred or Merlin. He had never seen anything hotter in his entire life.


End file.
